


cover myself with the ashes

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Logan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Meet-Ugly, Mutual Attraction, POV Darcy Lewis, Pre-Relationship, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, The Mist - Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Logan's not the savior Darcy thought she wanted, but he's the only one she's got.And with that mist looming in the distance, with all the horrors it brings along with it...She's not gonna be picky.Day 26 of my Halloween Prompts:  The Mist AU/Fusion





	cover myself with the ashes

**Author's Note:**

> October 26: The Mist AU/Fusion
> 
> I haven't watched the show, so this is loosely (loosely) based on the movie.

“You coming?”  Logan turned, his teeth still bared, arms covered in greenish alien blood up to the elbows.  He looked like he’d hopped out of a comic cell and onto the street.  

Darcy was still gripping the car door she’d been using as a shield with every ounce of energy she had, but there was no way she was getting left behind in this nightmarish hellscape, so she nodded.  The mist was clearing away anyway.  They had to move.  

“C’mon then.”  

Tony had sent him.  He wasn’t one of the team she worked with on a regular basis, but she’d have to have been living under a rock not to have heard of Wolverine. Jane talked about him on the regular.  Apparently, he was beefcake on two legs.    

And Darcy might have snickered back then about the name, back when she’d first met him.  Only because of Logan being Canadian and basically picking the Canadianest Mutant name he could have picked short of Captain Canuck... but she wasn’t snickering now.  Not with the blood of their enemies still dripping from his beefy arms.  

It might have been the adrenaline, but she was at least a tiny bit turned on.  

Just a little.  

More than a little.  

And scared.  There was that too.  Because she could still hear more of those creepy alien things slinking around and she wasn’t too keen on seeing any of them up close and personal EVER again if she could help it.  

She released the door, letting it fall to the pavement with a scrapey thunk and stood up, walking closer to him.  Not  _ too _ close, because he was still seething with barely contained rage.  

His claws retracted and he started walking…  stalking more like, down the street. 

“Why did you have to be in New Mexico?” he asked, hopefully a rhetorical question, because honestly, she didn’t have the time.  

“Why did they have to send  _ you  _ to get me?” she retorted.  

“Because, they wanted you back alive,” he replied with a smirk.  “I gotta good track record, darlin’.”     

Ignoring his obvious pandering, she barreled forward. “Where are we going?  Avengers complex?”  she asked.  

“Eventually,” he replied.  “For now, we need to find somewhere to hunker down for the night.  Preferably, someplace with food.  And water.  And…”  

“Someplace… like that?”  Darcy jutted her thumb behind her, towards the teeny tiny supermarket that was looking all kinds of abandoned right now.  

She’d actually been there a few times, to pick up groceries and soda.  Millennial chow.  It was on the older spectrum of things, and didn’t even have slidey doors.  It had three sets of push doors.  Easy to chain together, easy to fortify.  Especially for a single night.  

Not that she’d wasted time thinking about it, mind you.  She’d just had a lot of free time to plan her zombie apocalypse plan while watching over Janey’s instruments.  

Logan’s eyebrows went up.  He nodded. “That could work. And I’ll hotwire one of these cars in the morning.”  

If they survived till the morning.  

But Darcy wasn’t about to say that out loud.  No need to put that kind of negativity in the universe.  But that mist… every time it swept down, people died.  It was only a matter of time before it was them, right? 

It took them a few minutes to check the store, like she said before, it was teeny tiny.  Then, they had to lock down all the doors.  The wide open door on the loading dock was problematic, but Darcy solved that by backing a truck up flush against the opening.  

Don’t ever say her college education got her nowhere.  Look at her, securing a grocery store in the middle of an apocalypse.  

Night fell, and with it the temperature.  Gotta love a desert town.  

Darcy shivered on the tiled concrete floor, their search for blankets had proven futile.  

Logan, for his part, had found a couple of pillows in the manager's’ office.  Darcy tried not to think about why a manager would have pillows in his office and just accept the temporary comfort.  

They were laying in the soda aisle.  Near the front of the store. 

Logan had yanked some of the shelves over to make a kind of nook for them to lay in, with their only exposed side to the front, in plain view of all the doors. 

He was laying beside her, but he wasn’t sleeping.  

He was waiting.  

And you could cut the tension with a knife, because if Logan wasn’t sleeping, then why the hell should she think it was safe enough to sleep?  

“I can handle not sleeping.  You can’t,” he said, seemingly reading her mind.  His voice was softer than she’d ever heard it since meeting him.  

“S’cold…” she mumbled.  “I’ll sleep eventually.”  

He shifted closer, propping himself up against the shelf and holding out his arms.  

He didn’t seem like the cuddly type.  Too many sharp edges.  But the human contact was a comfort.  A small one, but a comfort nonetheless.  

His fingers dragged slowly over her back, up and down, back and forth.  

She could see better from this angle.  

Could see the white mist settling down outside.  Blowing in like someone had a gigantic fog machine.  Her heart started racing.  The mist meant… she knew  _ exactly _ what the mist meant.   

“Shhhh.”  he whispered, his fingers relentless in their mission of comfort.  “I’m watching.  _ You _ sleep.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some lovin' in the comment box below? <3 
> 
> (If you're having trouble thinking of one, maybe something like... '<3 <3 <3', or 'damn those aliens are scary!', or 'Logan is a mcFreakin' dreamboat omg') 
> 
> Or even... Hugh Jackman gifs if you know how to post them as comments. I would always enjoy a good Hugh Jackman gif. <3 
> 
> Have a great day, you guys and check me out on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing. *all the hearts and rainbows*


End file.
